Lay Your World On Me
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: Oneshot. After the death of her best friend, Missy Leigh is having trouble picking up the pieces and going about with her life. Matt Hardy, though not her favorite person, steps in and vows to help her through the terrible situation. Matt/OC, for Missy.


**A/N: For Missy (xMayhemx), because she's awesome :) This is yet another one of my fics in my updating spree. Hope you enjoy it, Missy!**

**Song used is "Lay Your World On Me"—by Ozzy Osbourne. Song used for entertainment purposes only. **

**R&R please.

* * *

**

_This can't be happening. This can't be happening. If I close my eyes and open them again, everything will be like it was last week and Kaylah will still be alive._

Missy Leigh was trying her hardest to choke back the tears, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the extreme sadness she was feeling. It seemed that just yesterday, she and Kaylah Crawford, her best friend and fellow band mate in F4, had been their regular goofy selves, bouncing around and having pillow fights at three in the morning (thanks to the help of chocolate and Red Bull, naturally). And now Kaylah was lying in a cold, uncomfortable looking oak casket. A hand rose to cover her mouth as even more tears flowed down her already streaked cheeks.

_How could you do this? We all miss you so much!_

Missy brushed her blonde hair back and turned away from the casket, unable to look at her best friend lying there any longer. She wrapped her arms around her body, shivering slightly as she stepped over a mound of dirt mixed with grass. This was the last place in the world that she wanted to be, and if it hadn't been for her other friend and F4 drummer, Rynne Janine, Missy _wouldn't _have come. Some people have no problem going to funerals, and some people prefer to remember the person the way they were in life. Missy was one of those people. She'd never been comfortable at funerals, and frankly, seeing the dead body of a loved one in the casket made her feel even less at ease.

"Missy." The blonde looked up at the sound of a man's voice, deep and husky. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight of Matt Hardy standing before her, clad in dark jeans and a black dress shirt. He jammed his hands in his pocket, a nervous habit of his that Missy had always found endearing, and walked toward the woman who was once his fiancée.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, as he moved to hug the blonde Canadian woman. The smell of her shampoo was intoxicating and he silently cursed himself as he squeezed her harder, wondering at the same time how in the world he could have been so stupid to let her go. Missy squeezed Matt back just as tightly, surprisingly finding comfort in his embrace…it was a feeling that she hadn't experienced in so long.

_I know you think you're all alone  
I haven't been there when you've needed me  
I didn't deserve the love you gave  
But now I'm telling you I'm here if you need a friend_

It absolutely shattered Matt's heart to see Missy in pain like this, even though they hadn't been on speaking terms since he'd broken off their engagement six weeks ago, thus ending the relationship. But he wasn't cruel or completely heartless. Even though he couldn't offer any comforting words to Missy, he could at least allow her to cry on his shoulder. It was a small token of affection, but would be much appreciated. Missy had always been one to bottle her feelings up—she didn't like sharing personal thoughts and feelings with others—and Matt could tell that it was tearing her apart.

_Give me your pain  
Give me your anger  
Let me be your rock  
I can be the pillar of strength that you need  
I'll help you keep it all together  
It's better late than never  
Lay your world on me  
I can take the weight_

"Horribly," Missy sniffed, the tears running down her cheeks and off of her chin. "I haven't eaten or slept in days…all I can think about is Kaylah. I still can't believe that I was just talking to her last week, and now she's gone. I can't understand it." She tilted her head up and stared at the sky, as if expecting to find the reason for Kaylah's all too sudden departure from the world in the clouds.

Matt stayed silent, not knowing what to say. He and Kaylah hadn't been the best of friends after he and Missy broke up, but at one time, she'd been like a sister to him. Kaylah and Jeff had dated for five years, and Matt used to jokingly tell Jeff that he and Missy would beat them to the altar. Due to commitment issues, Jeff hadn't been able to go through with the wedding, and it had absolutely crushed Kaylah. After they broke up, she became a totally different person. The once bubbly, loveable girl with the quirky personality that made her endearing to everyone who knew her became bitter, vindictive, and cold. Not long after the change occurred, Kaylah started blowing off her close friends and plunged headfirst into the party scene. Cocaine, Ecstasy, heroin, all of it became Kaylah's poisons of choice. Seeing the girl they'd once loved delve deeper and deeper into oblivion had scared Missy and the rest of the F4 ladies, but they were unable to help Kaylah. She had insisted that she was fine, and even know Missy knew Kaylah was lying, there was little they could do about it. They knew they couldn't force Kaylah into rehab…that had to be her decision. Whenever asked, the Aussie adamantly insisted that she did not have a problem, and so the others dropped the issue. There was nothing else they could do..at this point, the only person who could help Kaylah was Kaylah.

"Do the police know what happened?" Matt asked softly, not wanting to upset Missy further.

"I don't know, really," Missy replied, with a shrug of her shoulders. "The medical examiner said it was an overdose, but I just can't believe it. I know Kaylah had problems, but I never thought she'd overdose…she'd been clean for about four months." She shrugged yet again.

"It's okay, we don't have to talk about it," Matt said soothingly, as he pulled Missy close to him yet again, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. After a few moments of just letting Missy cry and release the pain, he pulled away and, rather awkwardly, said,

"Look, Missy, I know that we haven't been on the best terms since the breakup." He looked down at his shoes and shoved his hands into his pockets even further as he spoke. "But I want you to know that regardless of what happened between us, you're still very important to me, and I care a lot about you." The North Carolinian looked up at Missy, who was still wiping away a few stray tears.

"I've forgiven you for that," the blonde answered, dismissing the apology with a wave of her hand. "Really, it's fine. I would like for us to be friends again, though. I've missed you." Missy smiled a crooked sort of smile, and then looked down at the ground again. "I want you to know that I don't hate you…I never stopped loving you." She kicked a rock with the toe of her high heel shoe absent-mindedly.

"And I want you to know that you don't have to suffer through this all by yourself," Matt said, tossing his hair back behind his shoulders. "I might not be directly affected by this situation, like you are, but I'd like to think that there's some way that I can help. Jeff too. We're both here if you need us, anytime. Day or night."

The former tag team champion ran his hand over Missy's back soothingly, hoping to stop the trembling. He needed to get her out of here, because the situation was only making her even more distraught and wracked with tears than she already was. He ran his eyes over Missy's body and saw that she hadn't been lying when she said that she hadn't been eating. Matt loved food, and he knew that filling up your tummy was an instant remedy to making a person feel better.

_We all laugh and we all cry  
We all hurt the same inside  
We all fall down and we lose faith in who we really are  
But if we bend instead of break  
The choice for us is to make it together  
Lay your world on me_

"What say we get out of here and go grab a bite to eat?" Matt questioned, tilting his head slightly. "My treat." He smiled.

Missy nodded slowly, considering the offer, before replying,

"Sounds good. I haven't eaten in days."

The dark haired man frowned at her.

"You really need to stop that. Maybe I should talk to Robin again," he said, his voice taking on a protective tone.

"All right, all right, I promise to eat," Missy answered, laughing for the first time in days. She took Matt's hand and laced her fingers through his, smiling widely as she spoke.

"You think we could stop by the park on the way home? I wouldn't mind grabbing an ice cream cone and being pushed on the swings."

"Your wish is my command," Matt said, as he opened the passenger door of his car and helped Missy in. He smiled at her once more before putting the car into gear and speeding off, leaving the pain and sadness in the dust behind them. The healing process wouldn't be an overnight thing, but it was sure to be a lot less painless now that Missy knew she didn't have to put all the weight of the situation on her shoulders.

_I'll help you keep it all together  
It's better late than never  
Lay your world on me  
Lay your world on me  
Lay your world on me  
I can take the weight

* * *

_

**Hope you liked the surprise, Missy :) And Kaylah, if you read this, I hope you aren't too pissed with me for killing you off. **


End file.
